Love is always triumfant
by Katrinika
Summary: Kagome turns evil and only inuyahsa can help her. But how? Kagome is a much higer menace than Naraku, how can he save Kagome? And who are those two hanyou that time traveled to help them?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

Inuyasha and the gang were walking through a dirt path and suddenly they heard a shot. They looked up and saw roquets heading their way, they jumped out of the way just in time.

In front of them Bankotsu appeared with his companions following behind.

"Ready to die Inuyasha?" Bankotsu said.

"You wish!" Inuyasha yelled and attacked. The others attacked aswell. Kagome stood back protecting Shipou. She put him down and got her bow and arrow ready to shoot. A golden powder fell on Shipou and he fell asleep, Kagome then felt something sting her in the neck. She looked and saw one of Naraku's insects. Bankotsu distracted Inuyasha away from Kagome and he ran towards her.

"Kagome move!" Inuyasha yelled but she stayed still, when Bankotsu reached her legs lost balance and Bankotsu grabbed her, Kagome closed her eyes and dozed to unconsciousness.

"Inuyasha help me." Kagome whispered low but Inuyasha heard her.

"Say good bye." Bankotsu said and ran away leaving his companions to keep Inuyasha there.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called out but only managed to pass one of the group of seven to be met by another. After a while they split up leaving no trace of where Bankotsu left. "Shit!" Inuyasha yelled.

"We'll find her." Miroku said putting a reassuring arm on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Naraku, your... package is here." Bankotsu said. Naraku turned around and saw Bankotsu with Kagome in his arms and he made a smile.

"Leave her." Naraku said and saw as Bankotsu left leaving Kagome on the ground.

Naraku came up to her and put his hands over her but not touching her and they disappeared and appeared once again but on the Goshimboku tree. Naraku made some kind of energy field around Kagome and her clothing changed to a dark purple dress that showed her shoulders and long enough to cover her feet. Naraku gave Kagome his shikon shards and united them with hers and put them around her neck, there were still two missing since he took Kojaku's shard away so only the wolf's ones were missing.

'It's enough for my plan to work anyway.' He thought and the Goshimboku branches made a kind of cross and Kagome was floating just millimeters in front of it, her arms where crossed over her chest but she was standing staring and her hair was growing millimeters, she was glowing purple that grew darker but by little. The sky turned dark purple and it attracted every one in Japan.

Inuyasha and the others headed back to Kaede's village when they saw the sky darkenning to a dark purple. Inuyasha growled.

"Naraku, the wind also carries Kagome's scent." Inuyasha said and they all ran towards the Goshimboku tree.

Naraku got some youkai to stop Inuyasha and his group so they wouldn't interrupt his plan and the group of seven just in case they passed the youkai before that. Kagura was protecting from above and Naraku had Kanna next to him also floating, they were all at Kagome's side and they saw as Inuyasha and the gang were getting nearer.

They all stopped short as they saw Kagome, Inuyasha got his sword out and attacked the minor youkai.

"KAZE NO KIZZU!" He yelled and killed most of the minor youkai, Naraku was very impressed.

'At this rate he could ruin my plan.' He thought. He looked at Kagome and then to Inuyasha but didn't do anything. 'No he won't.' He said and relaxed.

Now the group of seven started attacking and these stopped Inuyasha a bit more.

"I'll kill you today Bankotsu!" Inuyasha yelled and attacked with his sword. Bankotsu blocked and laughed.

"I wont allow Naraku to have all the fun." Bankotsu said and attacked with his spear (If you can call it that). Inuyasha blocked him aswell and attacked. Bankotsu's other friends attacked Inuyasha's friends and the fighting began.

After about a few moments Kagome's hair was lower than her hip and her aura was almost purplish black. Kagome oppened her eyes and every one stared at her. She opened her arms and the dark shikon no tama shone and a bow and arrow appeared and she shot at Bankotsu and then at all his friends and saw as they disintegrated. Naraku was angry.

"You were not to do that! I order you to bring them back." Naraku yelled. Kagome laughed and in her hand she threw energy to the ground. On the place where the energy fell the bodies of he group of seven formed and they bowed before Kagome. Naraku looked at Kagome and felt an arrow in his chest and he was destroyed. Kagome looked down at the group of seven and the group of people behind that had their mouths opened.

"You are of no use to me any more." Kagome told the group of seven and with one move of her hand they disappeared. She looked down at the other people and wanted to kill them but something inside her stopped her. She jumped from the tree and she landed slowly on the ground in front of the others. "Who are you?" Kagome asked and looked in amusement as they didn't answer and looked at her pitifully.

"Kagome, what happened to you?" Inuyasha asked at the cold and yet cocky eyes this woman had.

"I'm not Kagome. Not anymore. Naraku used the power of the Goshimboku tree to invoke an unstoppable evil, and he succeeded. Kagome's body was full of heartbreak but joy and love. Pity. It'll all go to waste." Kagome said and laughed. She magically made some wings appear behind her back, and they were dark purple as well. She rose in the air. "If you cross my path I will kill you. Sooner or later the whole universe would be destroyed any way. Now I have to finish this jewel since there's only two pieces left." Kagome said in amusement and left. Inuyasha stared after her.

"I have to save her." Inuyasha said and tried following her but Miroku and Kirara stopped him.

"And just how do you expect to do that? She destroyed Naraku with one simple arrow. She's an unstoppable evil now, like she said, there's no way--" Miroku started but Inuyasha turned and looked at him with tears forming but his eyes, angry.

"I'll sell my soul and go somewhere worse than hell if I have to!" He yelled. "I know where she's going. You can come if you want." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha-" Sango started.

"NO! I lost her once! I'm not going to loose her again!" He yelled and his determination showed everything.

"We're coming with you." They said and Inuyasha nodded and they ran to where Kagome was heading, Kouga.

Kagome felt Kouga's presence and smiled as she saw the tornado coming towards her and the shards getting closer aswell. In front of her Kouga stopped and looked at Kagome.

"Kagome?" Kouga asked and stepped back as Kagome made a bow and arrow appear and point it at him.

"Give me the shards if you want to live wolf." Kagome said but saw Kouga's determination.

"No." He said. Kagome let go of the arrow but Inuyasha blocked it with tetsusaiga. Kagome narrowed her eyes but got another arrow ready.

"Move! I told you not to cross my path." Kagome yelled and let got of the arrow but Inuyasha blocked it aswell. Kagome got angry and she screamed in such high pitch sound that Sango and Miroku themselves almost became deaf. Inuyasha dropped his sword from the high sound and growled. Kagome stopped and flew to the skies once more but she put her hands together on a kind of prayers fashion and said an incantation that called the shards. Kouga screamed in pain as the shards left his legs and floated in front of Kagome. Kagome opened her eyes but continued the incantation and the shards united with the jewel and there was a purple glow as the light pink shards turned dark purple.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

There was a glow around the jewel and Kagome stopped. She looked down to the others and got ready to leave.

"I have the rest of the girl's soul to reunite." Kagome said and laughed.

"This girl was so pathetic. She didn't even want to kill Kykyo. She just wanted you to be happy." She continued laughing and looked away.

"If Kagome does die you'll be all alone, the other copy is too hate full and cold." Kagome said and flew away.

Inuyasha was just left standing. 'She only wanted me to be happy. Even if it ment loosing me.' He thought and looked up with anger in his eyes. 'She wouldn't want me to allow her to do any harm to anyone, not even Kykyo.' He though and determination filled his heart to get the jewel back. Kagome wouldn't have forgiven him if he alowed her to destroy the universe. Kagome's dark figure sat on a tree smiling but fully aware of her suroundings. Shee was invisible to anyone else that passed by but she liked to know if there was any harm that she could do.

Inuyasha and the others sat around the well thinking ways to stop Kagome.

"We need to stop Kagome." Inuyasha said.

"And how do you sugest we do that, huh? Killing her?" Asked Shipou furiously.

"No... Maybe if we protected Kykyo..." Inuyasha thought and Sango stood up.

"No way in seven hells am I protecting that dead walking tramp, I'd rather have her dead again even if it meant us going with her." Said Sango.

"Trust me, I'd rather see Kykyo dead than Kagome now." Inuyasha said and they heard someone calling from the well. No one looked, still wondering who was there.

"Hello? Oh come on I can smell you from here." Said the voice. No one still moved.

"Oh fine! Be that way!" The voice said and they could hear small sounds like she was trying to climb. Five seconds later a hanyou girl almost identical to Kagome jumped out, only that this one looked as if she was ten years old.

"Kagome?" Shipou asked. The girl looked rather anoyed.

"Don't be silly, Kagome wasn't hanyou when she was ten human aged years old. Now, do you know where I can find my mum?" She asked and everyone was speachless.

"And your mother is?" Miroku asked interested.

"Oh, my mother is Kagome." She said.

"Hey sis! Pull me out!" Another voice came from the well.

"Oh, sorry bro."She said and reached his hand down and a boy exactly her age came out. Miroku was laughing his head of on his inside at seeing Inuyasha's face when the little boy, who by the way looked identicall to Inuyasha, came out.

"And your father is?" Miroku asked.

"Kouga." Said the young Inuyasha.

"WHAT!" Inuyasha yelled furiusly and both children laughed at his reaction.

"We were just kiding." Said the girl. Shipou got near to them and they looked at him.

"Wow. You look much older back home." Said the miniturised Inuyasha.

"Excuse me, but... Who are you?" Asked Sango. "Oh, forgive me. I'm Akira and this is my brother Seshomaru. We're future prince and princess of the western lands." Said the girl.

"You're Seshomaru's and Kagome's children?" Asked Miroku.

"That's not important right now. Is our mother evil already?" Said small Seshomaru interumpting Akira's answer.

"Yes." Shipou said. "Oh, bad start." Akira said. Both brothers smilled.

"Lets get started then." They said.


	3. Chapter 3

Akira and Seshomaru put several herbs in the pot they were using to cook. Inuyasha stayed as far away as possible trying to avoid the smell, although sweet but strong.

"What the hell are you kids doing!" Inuyasha yelled.

"It's called a potion, if you don't mind." Akira said.

"Really? What kind of potion may I ask?" Miroku said.

"It's a mix of scented herbs representing light. It will keep the evil under control for a few seconds so Inuyasha can get the jewel and I can purify it. Then Inuyasha has to place the jewel on her heart." Seshomaru said.

"And why would a couple of brats like you know this?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because, mister high and mighty, if we didn't we wouldn't have been chosen to come to help Kagome." Akira said.

"Chosen?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, we have Shon, he's the youngest, Sakura the second, Ikio the third, Seshomaru and I are twins but I'm the eldest." Akira said.

"Are not!" Seshomaru said.

"Are too!" She said.

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too by two minutes and fifty three seconds!" Akira said and Seshomaru looked away.

"Keh!" He said.

"Well, as I was saying. _I'm_ the eldest, then Seshomaru and another child that's yet to come." Akira finished.

"Sound like a busy pair." Miroku said, his hand unconsciously drifting to Sango.

"Miroku…" Seshomaru said.

"Yes?" Miroku asked as Sango's face turned red.

"Run." Akira said and just then Miroku looked at Sango and saw her with a murderous glance at him and he did as he was told with Sango closely behind him trying to hit him.

"I swear it was an accident!" Miroku said.

"What ever Houshi!" Sango yelled.

"Well. Anyway, back to potion making." Akira said and they focused on the potion while behind them Sango was trying to catch Miroku.

"So, who's your father?" Shipou asked and Inuyasha paid close atention.

"I think you'll find out soon enough. We are meant to be born in ten months." Akira said.

"Shipou, do you want me to tell you who your mate is?" Seshomaru asked looking at him maliciously and Shipou looked at him scared.

"Not really." Shipou said.

"Well, you'll eventually find out, besides, we can't say anything about the future." Akira said.

"How long until you stop that rubish! It stinks!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Tough! We don't smell anything!" Akira yelled.

"Easy for you to say bitch! You still have closed lungs." Inuyasha yelled.

"Heh!" Akira yelled. Inuyasha leaned back against the tree branch and relaxed. As he opened his eyes a bit he nearly had a heart attack at seeing Seshomaru in front of him.

"What the heck are you doing up here?" He asked.

"Where's your momy?" He asked and Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"Are you and Seshomaru brothers?" He asked.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"Why isn't your father here?" He asked.

"Look! Kid! My mother's dead, Seshomaru's my half brother and my father is also dead! Now go bug off someone else's life!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I'm sorry." Seshomaru said ashamed and looked away.

"Don't get all softy with me kid, look at Shipou, dam brat, gets hit and never cries...when he's ashamed." Inuyasha said.

"Do you love mommy?" Seshomaru asked.

"Why do you want to know everything about me!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Keh! That's for me to know and you to find out." Seshomaru said and jumped back down. Inuyasha looked back front to the setting sun and sighed.

"Kagome, where are you?" Inuyasha whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

"_Inuyasha." Kagome said appearing in front of him._

"_Kagome? Is it really you?" Inuyasha asked and she smiled teary eyed._

"_Inuyasha, you have to kill me." Kagome said._

"_I'm not going to kill you! Maybe by protecting Kikyo-" _

"_No Inuyasha. Enough maybes. You have to kill me, it's the only way of living." Kagome said and Inuyasha held her arms firmly._

"_No, I'm not going to kill you!" Inuyasha yelled._

"_Kikyo is near, wake up Inuyasha, I'm near too. Wake up now!" Kagome yelled._

"_No Kagome!" _

"_Now! Inuyasha!"_

"Inuyasha!" Akira yelled. Inuyasha sat up straight.

"Kagome!" He whispered.

"We finished the potion! Kikyo is near!" Akira yelled. Inuyasha was now fully awake. The sun had set a couple of hours ago and the moon was slightly a quarter high in the sky.

"Lets go." Inuyasha said.

O

O  
O  
O  
O

Kikyo was walking with her bow over her shoulder walking towards the feeling of the dark Shikon No Tama. In front of her Kagome appeared with the dark Shikon No Tama completed around her neck, black as an Onyx stone radiating with darkness.

"Foolish girl, you let your heart fall into the darkness. I knew you were always weak." Kikyo said.

"So you are the famous undead Miko. Honestly, I don't see why you bother treating people if you're going to go into hell any way. You yourself let yourself be consumed by the darkness and bitterness of the women's souls you absorb." Kagome said and Kikyo raised her bow and arrow.

"I will kill you and take that jewel into hell with me and Inuyasha." Kikyo said and Kagome smiled and broke into a laugh.

"You don't get it do you Miko? You have already died; hell won't take you back in. You belong in this body with the stupid girl's soul." Kagome said and Kikyo let go of her arrow, Inuyasha and the gang arrived just at that moment and saw as Kagome muttered a silent prayer and Kikyo's arrow turned around with black energy and headed for the undead Miko. Kikyo's eyes were wide with shock but Inuyasha's Kaze No Kizu blew the arrow away.

"Do not interfere you filthy Hanyou!" Kagome yelled as he placed himself in front of Kikyo.

"I am not going to let you kill Kikyo." Inuyasha said.

"Another fool. Why doesn't anyone understand that she is already dead!?" Kagome yelled and placed her hands in front of her and started forming an energy ball. "I should kill you now!" But she couldn't move.

"But you can't shoot can you?" Kikyo said.

"What's stopping me?" Kagome muttered. She appeared to loose control of her body.

"It's Kagome!" Shipou said.

"Now Inuyasha!" Akira said and Inuyasha ran forwards and oppened the vial of goldish white water and poured it down her throat. Kagome pulled away and held her throat trying to cough the liquid out but it was no use. She fell to her knees weakly and breathed deeply. Seshomaru and Akira ran up to her and took the jewel from her neck.

"Now." They both said in unison and the dark jewel glowed Onyx black but then it changed into purple.

"No! NO!!!" Kagome screamed and took the jewel back from the distracted children and blew them away in a gush of wind but Inuyasha grabbed hold of them and cushioned their landing. Kagome placed the jewel around her neck and flew off as fast as she could.

"We have to follow her Inuyasha!" Seshomaru said and they nodded and ran after her. Inuyasha noticed Kikyo wasn't coming.

"I'm not wasting my time with such trivial matters." Kikyo said.

"The hell if I'm leaving you here. If Kagome kills you that'll just be the end of it so come on." Inuyasha said and grabbing her hand ran after to where Kagome was flying. Kikyo felt something strange, she felt warm around her chest, a feeling she never remembered having except… when she used to be with Inuyasha, long ago. She looked at his face as they kept on running but noticed that these feelings weren't coming from her… they were from Kagome.

O  
O  
O  
O  
O

Kagome rested her back against the tree trunk and held the jewel tightly trying to taint it. It was still dark purple but only the surface, the center was as pure as light and it was spreading. Just like she was starting to loose control of the body she was in.

"Stupid miko!!!" Kagome yelled and saw the others coming through the forest towards her. She grabbed the jewel and used all the power she had left.

Kagome started screaming in pain and on her forehead a jewel appeared, an amethyst and black light was coming from it.

"KAGOME!!!" Inuyasha said and tried going to her but the others held him back.

"No Inuyasha it's too dangerous." Kikyo said surprising everyone.

"What's happening?" Sango asked.

"The demon is leaving her body… She might not make it." Kikyo said.

"No Kagome!" Shipou started crying, as they couldn't get closer. Kagome was screaming in pain holding her head as a figure came from her jewel.

"AHHHH!!! INUYASHAAA!!!" She cried and the light stopped and she fell unconscious. Before her a huge beast stood. It had huge horns all over its back and vicious red eyes with no slits, a third blue eye on his forehead with a small black dot that didn't seem to stay still.

"Jajajajaja!!! Now that I'm free from her pathetic body I'll kill her!" The beast roared. Inuyasha attacked him with Kaze No Kizu before he slashed Kagome with his claws and the beats looked at him furiously with three big slashes on his back but not badly hurt. "Ill dispose of all of you soon enough." He roared and flew off.

Inuyasha ran to where Kagome was and held her unconscious form to him. The gem on her forehead had now disappeared and the jewel was around her neck now with a pure whitish/pink glow. He knew she was slowly slipping away and he couldn't stop it. He didn't notice Kikyo sitting in front of him.

"I'm so happy you met her Inuyasha." Kikyo said and he looked up at her shocked. "I didn't accept you for who you were but she did… be happy Inuyasha." She said and kissed him softly in the lips then looked at Kagome and closed her eyes. All the souls of the dead women left her body and then her soul entered Kagome's body and her body turned to ash that entered a small pot.

Kagome took a deep breath and her eyes opened. She sat up and looked around.

"What happened? I thought I was dead." Kagome said and she couldn't say much more because Inuyasha hugged her. Then Shipou threw himself at her followed by Sango and Kirara.

O  
O  
O  
O  
O

After Kagome was told everything about the Hanyous, or what they knew, they looked at the problem at present.

"His name is Shikutse. He's the apocalyptic demon." Miroku said.

"Hmm… He's going to destroy the world. He'll first send a cloud over the whole world, then a deathly poison wave that wont be able to penetrate the cloud so it will travel through the world killing everything in its path." Seshomaru said.

"Okay, how do we kill him?" Sango asked. They all turned round as they saw Seshomaru coming through the forest followed by Rin and Jaken, then a timid Hanyou from behind the bushes.

"Seshomaru? What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked getting his sword ready.

"Kagura?!" Akira asked happily and the Hanyou smiled.

"Akira!" She said happily and both hugged each other laughing.

"Who's she?" Kagome asked.

"Her name is Kagura, she comes from the future!" Rin said smiling.

"Yep! I'm three quarters demon and a quarter Hanyou." She said smiling.

"Can we stick to the matter at hand?" Seshomaru asked obviously ticked off and Inuyasha smirked.

"All high and mighty Lord of the West who despises humans and Hanyous alike ends up mating one huh? _Hypocrite._" Inuyasha whispered the last part so only Seshomaru would hear.

"Right_ anyway_. The only way to destroy Shikutse is working together." Seshomaru said and Seshomaru gave Inuyasha half a smirk.

"Very expected little brother." He said and Inuyasha looked at Seshomaru very ticked off.

Everyone else sweat dropped and sighed. Jeez talk about the end of the world. Talk about sibling rivalry. Everyone stopped as they looked up and saw a cloud spreading over the sky.

"We don't have much time." Kagome said.

O  
O  
O  
O  
O

AN: What do you think will happen? Please review.


End file.
